


Underneath Your Skin

by orphan_account



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alternative ending to De-Void 3x22, BAMF Possessed Stiles, Just a casual conversation with Void Stiles, Multi, Nogitsune Stiles, Peter is basically a bitch, Teen Wolf, dark!stiles, void!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter inspects the dark spirit taking over Stiles before ripping off the tape securing his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just something short I wrote after I watched De-Void, nothing major or exciting but I just wanted more interaction between Void Stiles and everyone so instead of complaining I wrote this.

“I realized how truly hard it was, really, to see someone you love change right before your eyes. Not only is it scary, it throws you off balance as well.”

Peter stared quietly at the pale boy in front of him, whose eyes were lit with a dark sense of glee. He knew Stiles wouldn’t be able to handle the bite, and besides, he even said himself it was more of a war between the mind than the body. “So you can’t help him?” Scott asked, not daring to look at the spirit controlling his best friend. “No,” Peter simply said, before leaning down in front of Stiles, whose eyebrows were raised in a way that only a smirk could bring. “But I much rather like him this way, the sociopathic vibe is quite terrifying, it’s a good look on him.” No one replied, so Peter naturally took that as an invitation to rip off the tape securing Stiles’ mouth.

Everyone stepped back, but Stiles stayed quiet, eyeing off everyone individually, before rolling his eyes. “I do wonder how you are all still alive,” He begun, now looking especially at Scott. “The things you do for people who really don’t matter are astoundingly ridiculous you may as well be on a soap opera.” Scott kneeled in front of his best friend, a look of hurt spreading across his features. “We don’t care about your opinion, we just care about Stiles.” He tilted his head slightly, his eyes widening in a way that sent shivers down Scott’s spine. “You don’t get it, do you?” He said slowly, his dark soulless eyes boring into Scott’s. “I am Stiles, we’re one now. He sees and feels everything I do, knows exactly what he’s doing, but does he stop it? No, he doesn’t.” Everyone in the room held their breath, not accepting a word he was saying.

A wild smirk soon spread on Stiles’ face. “Actually, he’s too busy trapped in the back of his mind screaming, pleading and begging for me to stop to do anything really.” A dark laugh then filled the room. “You know he was a fighter, there were times when he was in control, but now he’s silent, knowing better than to fight it, fight me.” Stiles quickly turned to Peter, who looked somewhat pleased with what he was saying, like he was somehow relishing the moment. “Oh get that look off your face; you’re no better than me.” “How so?” He stayed quiet for a moment, like he was digging into memories, before he answered. “What Stiles is doing, he’s abandoning his family, and last time I checked you killed your own blood to get what you wanted. Neither you or I know the meaning of family, of blood.” 

This made Peter uncomfortable, angry even, barely holding back the rage as he saw how amusing this was to Stiles. “It’s not like you can help it though, that fire really burned a part of your soul that you cannot retrieve, it’s sad really, you’ll never know the meaning of love.” Scott had to pull Peter back as he lunged at Stiles, whose attention was now on Melissa. “How’s Rafe? Still an inconsiderate asshole I presume?” Melissa shifted uncomfortably, but stayed quiet. “When are you gonna tell him about Scott, about all of this? Because he needs to know, just as Scott needs to know why he actually left.” A numbing silence filled the room, everyone looking around at each other with wide eyes, hoping that someone would speak up, even Lydia seemed speechless for once.

“God you are all pathetic,” He hissed, eyes darkening. “You are doing nothing for your so called ‘friend’, you are all too busy figuring out your own crappy lives rather than helping him.” Alarm bells rung in Scott’s head, to him it sounded like he was standing up for Stiles, protecting him in a strange and twisted way. Peter must have picked up on that too, as he had kneeled down in front of Stiles, a determined look in his eyes. “What did you just say?” Stiles’ eyes narrowed, but he kept his mouth shut, a strange and bitter smell now wafting through the room. The older werewolf in the room picked up on it as well, his eyes locked onto Stiles like a lion would to its prey. “You’re nervous,” He whispered, Stiles’ head tilting. “You know what’s going to happen to you once we get him out.”

Stiles’ jaw set, his body tensing and radiating so much anger that Scott couldn’t comprehend what he was seeing. Sure, he’d seen Stiles angry before, but like this? So enraged that the pupils were dilated and his body had begun to tremble. It was an alien concept. To him that he just couldn’t wrap his head around it. “It’s truly amazing isn’t it Scott, how with one little feature pulled a face can twist in such a diverse way it’s like you can’t even recognise the person in front of you anymore,” Stiles’ dark eyes landed to Peter, who held the gaze with just as much intensity. “Just like how burns can majorly disfigure a face.” Without warning, Peter’s claws shot out and dug themselves into Stiles leg, who didn’t flinch a muscle. 

Scott’s jaw dropped in surprise, as well as everyone else’s in the room, Deaton looking especially worried. Scott didn’t know why, but he quickly learned. Stiles’ body jerked forward suddenly, his eyes widening as he looked down at his torn pants to see black veins transferring from Peter’s wrist up Stiles’ leg. “No, Peter stop it!” Scott shouted, lunging forward as he saw the Nogitsune feeding blissfully off the pain Peter was feeling, a smirk rising maliciously on his lips. He pushed him away and landed in a crouch, knowing that with enough power Stiles could easily discharge the kanima venom from his body.

They watched in anticipation, Scott expecting Stiles to lash out and maybe kill them all on the spot. He prayed, to any god out there, that that wasn’t the case, not just for his life, but for Stiles’ conscience as well. Stiles slowly lifted a hand, followed by the other, clenching his fists slightly as he eyed off everyone in the room. “Now you’ve pissed me off.” He muttered, standing up with a certain amount of grace Scott wasn’t sure Stiles had. But this wasn’t Stiles. He turned to Peter, who for once had a look of uncertainty on his face. “I don’t know how they put up with you,” He said, his voice laced with bitterness. “But I’m glad I’m the one who gets to do this.” 

Without thinking, Scott jumped up and stood in the middle of them, just as Stiles had raised his fist, ready for the punch. They looked at each other, hatred swirling in one’s eyes and compassion in the other. Neither had been so different. “Get out of my way.” Stiles said coldly, Scott’s eyes catching Deaton slowly walking over to them with more of the paralyzer. “I can’t let you make him do this.” Stiles shook his head. “Out of all of them, he really begged you were the one I didn’t hurt,” The words hit Scott like a freight train; Stiles was still in there, there was still hope. “So I won’t if you just get out of my way and let me end that bastard.”

Scott shook his head and took hold of Stiles’ hand, his face contorting suddenly with pain, not from Scott but from something within. “You’re fighting a losing battle; you obviously haven’t seen what we’ve done to the enemies in the past, have you? They never win, never. So what makes you different?” The Nogitsune suddenly pulled away from Scott, any sign of hope that Stiles was near the surface vanishing. “I’ve taken over your best friend, and the only way to kill me, is to kill Stiles,” A sudden crash of lightning was sounded outside. How poetic. “Now you tell me Scott, you may be a hero, but a killer? I don’t think so.” 

What happened next was so fast an unexpected; to Scott it was all just a blur.

Peter jumped up and threw Stiles against the wall, holding him there as Deaton moved to inject the poison into neck. Stiles just laughed, easily pushing them away with a slight flick of the hands. “You think you can help him? He’s too far gone,” His eyes scanned the room until they eventually landed on Scott once more. “You’ll never see him again.” A burning white rage suddenly filled Scott’s body. He took the paralyzer from Deaton and injected it deep into the pale skin of the Nogitsune, its eyes widening in shock as it obviously didn’t expect Scott had it in him to do so.

Stiles slumped down the wall, his movements slowing remarkably as his body shut down. His eyes, burning bright with anger, locked with Scott’s, whose body jerked away instinctively. He would never get the image of Stiles’ twisted face out of his head, not now, not ever. “I swear, once I am able to move again I will rip you limb from limb,” He hissed, his body now shaking. “And I’ll make him watch as your blood trails his hands, as he screams and pleas for me to stop. You’ll wish you never got yourself into this Scott, you’ll wish you had killed me when you got the chance.”

Scott, not daring to look into Stiles’ lifeless eyes again, slowly grabbed the tape and stuck it back to Stiles’ chapped lips, wishing this was all just a dream, wishing Stiles would be by his side once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any stupid mistakes.


End file.
